Soul
by lbell107
Summary: Set after Season 4. When Logan lost everyone she knows and loves she has to start atending Redfountain as a boy to cover up her secret as a soul judging fairy so she won't be caught. But all doesn't go as planed. Will Logan be able to fight this man lookin for her or will she have he powers takin for good? OC centric don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Hey y'all I'm back! I've changed my 9 chapters to 4 so they are longer and you should read ALL OF IT! you won't get it if you don't read it! Ill try and have my next chap up next week

* * *

><p>"HELP!" I pounded on the door as loud as I could, even though I knew no one was able to hear me. My arms were aching so I stopped and I slid down the door.<p>

Let me introduce myself I'm Logan Jackson, I'm 18 years of age, I'm relatively tall,I have dirty blond hair that goes down to the middle of my back, my eyes are blue, but not just the dull blue you see in most peoples eyes, pure blue.

Why am I banging on the door you ask, well you see there is a man by the name of Adrian (who just so happens to be my father) who wants my powers. You see my powers are like no other, it's handed down from the Ancestral Fairies to a dying baby girl. Why must they be dying? Well when the baby is born and is dying her original powers are week so the new powers can give life to the dying child. I know it's confusing I still don't get it myself.

Anyways the power they give is very powerful and very dangerous, I possess the power to judge someone's soul and chose to send them to heaven of hell based on their actions in the past, present, and future. If I chose hell, well its not so fun. Lets just say they disappear forever and suffer eternally. I know it's sounds stupid but it's terrifying this power I possess. It's like I become the person for a while and I hate it. I still possess the power of a regular fairy I still can do everything they can just with an extra power.

Suddenly the door starts to shake and I get up and jump out if the way just befor the door explodes. " Looks like your friends out there couldn't save you girl, to bad their all dead know!" the man said with a laugh. He stepped out of the shadows and I saw it was him! " Now I can finally take you powers and send you straight to hell, hahaha." he cackled. If he said what I thought he said then that means their all dead. My grandparents, my aunts, my uncles, cousins, my closest friends, and even my boyfriend, all dead!

Tears started to well up in my eyes as he took a step closer and I took a step back. He was about to take another step when he was struck in the back and fell over. By now I couldn't stop the dam from busting open I fell to my knees sobbing. Adrian started to get up and he turned to me and said. " I will always find you! No madder where you run to,what you look like, or who your with! I will all ways find you, and when I do I will kill you!" And with that said he disappears. I hear footsteps runnig towards me, but I didn't care I just sat there an sobbed.

" Are you all right child?" I heard an elderly voice ask

" Do I look all right? I just found out that my dad just killed everyone who ever loved or cared for me, no I'm not all right! Who are you anyways?" I said wiping away my tears , 'Don't cry in-front of anyone it's a sign of weakness' my grandfather told, I mean, used to tell me. That just made me want to cry more but I willed them to stop.

"I'm Saladin the headmaster at Redfountain," he told me I look up to see an old man, he had long white hair and was carrying a golden staff that looked to have a head of a dragon with purple eyes on top. " I'm here to take you with me. I was a friend of your grandfather." He informed me as he helped me on my feet.

" Where are we going?" I asked

" First we are going to collect your things from your home and then we are going to take you to Redfountain where you'll go to school,"

" Wait isnt that an all boys school?"

" Yes but we will discuss details later," he said "but first we need to get out of here."

"Ok." I said starting to shake. I didn't want to see the dead bodies of loved ones. I don't think anyone would.

"Grab my hand," he said as he reached to take mine. Once he had it I saw him muttering something under his breath and before I knew it I was at my house, in my room. "Grab everything you want and throw it in here." he said grabbing a small duffel. I grab my laptop, all my clothes, my memory box, and last but not least my guitar and song book. Once I zipped up the duffel (which is weird cuz there was a lot of stuff, anyways) he grabbed it and took my hand again and we were in some sort of office I guessed it was his. "Please have a set," he said gesturing to the chair in front of him, he opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off " You said you we're friends with my grandparents, how did you meet and how did you know I was there?"

"Well your grandfather

and I went to school here together and your grandmother went to Alfea. They asked me to look after you if something were ever to happen you and they weren't there to protect you. Also before they went to face your father," I visibly Flinched when he said the word father "and left you a note, money, and something else, I'm not sure what it is but they said you would know what it did," he told me reaching in his desk and pulling out an envelope and a neckless. I stared at it for a second and then I noticed that the neckless was my grandmothers. The one the Ancestral Fairies had given me when I was young. I always wanders where that went. I reached for the envelope and neckless but he pulled them back and put them back in his desks

"Hey you said that was left for me why can't I have it?"

"You didn't let me finish, they also told me not to give you both till I thought you were ready for it. I don't think you are ready to have them just yet, but you will have them soon."

"Now we need to discuss your schooling," I groaned I always hated school "This a combat school so you need to choose a weapon,"

"Bow and arrow," I stated so plainly

"What,"

"I want to use a bow and arrow, I was best at it back home."

"Oh ok that takes care of that, now we have a team and one of their members just died, they should be getting back any day now and we want you to join their team, now these boy have been together for a long time and are very disappointed that one of their close friends has passed."

"Why would you want me to do that they are still grieving over the loss of their friend and would just hate me,"

"Well you have things in common you both have lost someone,"

"That's no reason to put us together! If you haven't noticed my loss is a lot greater then theres!"

" My decision is final," he said crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair " We have you stuff in their spare room you will be the only one in there so they won't find out about your gender, also the teachers do not know about your true identity, only I know, so don't let them find out, also you might want to cut you hair I think it might be a big give away." he said with a wink.

"Yes sir," I said saluting him "Umm where is my room?"

"I will take you there follow me,also your schedule is on your desk classes' start Monday."

"All right,"

"Oh and when the boys get back we will inform them you are here they are good boys, but the might resent you a first so give them time," he said as we reached the room and he left. The first thing I did was locate a pair of scissors.


	2. Chapter 2

Soul-Chapter 2

Third POV

The Specialist arrived back from Earth tired and heartbroken they had won and found the last fairy on Earth and defeated the Wizards of the Black Circle they should be happy, but they had lost Nabu in the process. Right when they got back Saladin asked the boys to meet him in his office. When they reached Saladin's office he turned and spoke.

" Welcome back boys I'm so sorry for the loss of Nabu, but he died a noble death he may not of been a specialist but he was a great wizard, but as a result of that you are one team member short," that's when the boys resized what was going on, and Riven was the first to speak.

"We don't want anyone new on our team we can do things just fine without Nabu we did before he came so we are fine." he spat not wanting someone to replace Nabu.

"What Riven is trying to say is we don't need anyone else on our team we have the perfect balance of weapons," Brandon stated

"And if we were to add anyone it would mess up the balance," Sky stated

"Logically speaking, would need a long-distance fighter to make our group have perfect balance," Timmy stated. All the boys turned to look at Timmy with a we-know-that-but-why-did-you-tell-him-that look.

"Well you are in luck because the new teammate you just got is skilled in long-distance fighting, he uses a bow and arrow,"

"But uncle do we not get a say in this, no offense or anything to him,but we don't want him," Helia said

"No! Now boys I want you to go to your room and get to know your new teammate. Properly introduce yourselves to him and tell him what weapon you use,"

"Yes sir." the boys saluted and left.

Logan's POV

I had just finished cutting my hair and throwing it away ( it didn't look so bad it was still a little long but it didn't look girly) when I heard the main door open. "Hello? Anybody here?" I heard someone yell. I walked out of my solo room and saw 5 guys standing staring at me. "Hi!" I said giving them a small was throwing up the nice not a care in the world facade.

"Uhhh...hi. Who are you?" a boy with brown hair asked.

"I'm Logan. Your new teammate,"

"Oh we'll I'm Brandon, nice to meet you." the brown said a little confused. I giggled and then said "Well introduce yourself," I said looking at the rest of the guys.

"I'm Sky," the blond next to Brandon said

"My name is Timmy." the geeky one with glasses informed me.

"I'm Helia, it's so nice to meet you." the one with long blueish hair said.

"I can't believe you guys are doing this! Are any of you not seeing this? He is replacing Nabu! Do any of you guys not miss him or am I the only one?" I flinched at his tone of voice. So much for fitting in with these guys. The one with red hair just stormed off into his room and slammed the door.

"Thats Riven, don't worry about him. Riven and our friend Nabu were really close," Helia stated. Were? So they lost a friend big whoop, ya it's depressing but try losing everyone and have no one to comfort you.

"Oh I see can't get over the fact that this Nabu person is dead," I stated so plainly watching all the boys flinch when I said the word dead.

"I guess you've never had a best friend die ," Brandon said. I flinched, there was no way I was going to tell them what happened A few days ago. So instead I said " Actually I have so shut the hell up!" and walked into my room slamming the door behind me.

Brandon's POV

Well I screwed things up! How was I supposed to know that would make him angry?"

"Nice going Brandon, I think we are getting along just fine don't you?" Sky said his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"How was I suppose to know that would make him mad?"

"Well one we don't know anything about him, for all we know he could have lost his parents," Timmy pointed out.

"Okay okay it was wrong for me to say that, but he acted like it was no big deal."

"Yes but that could be how he copes with the pain of losing someone, by hiding his pain," Helia said. At that moment Riven came through the door,

"Look guys I'm sorry, I know Logan's not replacing Nabu, it's just..." (I know not like Riven)

"We know man we all miss him but he is never coming back," Helia said putting his hand on Riven's shoulder.

"But we shouldn't be the ones your apologizing to," I added

"Hey last time I checked you were the one who made him angry," Timmy said

"Ha-ha-ha Ya I guess I should apologize too," I sighed in defeat

"Come in Riven." I said pulling Riven over to his room with me.

Logan's POV

This SUCKS! I hate this! Why did everyone have to go? Did they think by protecting me from Him that one time was going to make him stop? Did they know they were all going to die? I have so many questions I want answered, but no one to answer them. They all might be dead, but I'm the one who is left dying on the inside. I said punching the wall.

Third Person POV

Riven and Brandon walked up to Logan's door ' He's not punching the wall anymore that's a good sign... Right?' Brandon thought. Riven turned around to Sky, Helia, and Timmy and gave them a I-can't-believe-you-are-making-us-do-this look. Helia just gestured with his hands for them to continue.

Brandon knocked. You could hear a sigh and someone walking to the door Logan opened the door and in to the guys surprise he looked calm.

"What do you want Brandon and what's-his-face," Logan said knowing Riven's name but he hadn't properly introduced himself so 'he' refused to say it.

"We wanted to apologize for being rude earlier we shouldn't of done it and we are sorry," Logan stood there for a few moments thinking and finally said

"Well I suppose I have to forgive you because we are in a team, so fine I forgive you, now leave me alone." with that said Logan slammed her door and locked it.

"Well that went well..." Riven said

" Hey I've got an idea lets go to Magix and get to know Logan over pizza," Helia said

" Great idea Helia," Sky said turning around and started walking to the door.

"Let's get going," Riven said walking to the door also.

The boys started to leave the room when Timmy said

"Wait shouldn't we ask if Logan wants to go?"

"Your right I'll ask," Helia said walking up to Logan's door

"Hey Logan the guys and I are going to Magix's,do you want to come?"

"Sure it's better than being cooped up in here, let me grab my shoes," Logan walked out of the room putting his shoes on. "Let's go."

With that said they all left the room and went to the garage

Logan's POV

When the boys asked if I wanted to go to Magix with them I was a little shocked. I thought they didn't like me. Oh well whatever.

When we arrived in Magix we went to a pizza place and sat down and ordered a few pizzas. I was sitting in the corner minding my own business when I heard "So what kinda weapon do you use?" I think Timmy asked.

" Bow and arrow," I told them looking out the window.

" Oh ok well Brandon, Sky, and Riven use a sword, Helia uses these laser string gloves and I'm more of a tech person but I also us a little gun." Timmy told me. They don't have a very wide rang of weapons. I thought why are they all on the same team. Just then the pizzas arived and I turned away form the window for a second and that's when I saw Him,but when I blinked he was gone. Must of been my imagination, I thought but I just couldn't shake off the feeling that somthing wasn't right.

When we got back to the room after an uneventful dinner i think the guys were starting to like me, but I still felt a little hostility between us. I walked into my room and shut And locked the door ( I didn't want them walking in on me) and changed into my pjs, turned off the lights and climed into bed and got ready to have a good nights rest.

Oh how wrong I was about that...


	3. Chapter 3

Soul-3

Logan's dream

I found myself in a pitch black room, then suddenly a spotlight came on it was shining on a little girl about 6 or 7 bound in a chair with a blind fold on. She looked like she had been crying by the way her body was shaking it was obvious. Then all of a sudden I saw Adrian standing next to her.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" I yelled as loud as I could muster.

"Ahh looks like we have an audience Lulu," the little girl stiffened when he said her name.

"What do you want with me?" she asked barely above a whisper.

"You see you here are the star of our show right now, I'm going to be showing," her ripped off her blind off and pointed to me in front of her " what's going to happen every now and then until she gives me her powers," with that said he grabbed the top of her head and pulled back exposing her throat. Than he grabbed a golden dagger out and slit her throat. She didn't have time to scream because she was drowning in her own blood. I just stood there knowing I couldn't do anything to save her. I was useless. Just then I saw her soul (l'll explain later)Adrian must of seen it too, because the next thing he did was rip the girls soul in half. I felt my knees give out and I was on the floor clutching my head. The scream was so loud I felt blood dripping out of my ears.

" YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I screamed " how could you do that to an innocent little girl?" I said and I felt more moisture on my face and I knew I was crying.

"Remember sweetheart this will keep happening till you give me your powers, and the first thing I'm gonna do with them is send you straight to the depths of hell!" he said laughing as he dissaperd leavening me crying in the pitch black room.

I woke up un a cold sweat, the next thing I did didn't surprise me, I could feel it slipping its way up my throat. I ran the bathroom and emptied the contents of my stomach . Once I was done I curled up in a ball on the floor and cried. I cried for the lost soul. I cried because I knew that little girl didn't deserve it. I cried because the girls soul was lost forever, and I cried because I knew I couldn't stop him from doing it again.

I woke the next with knocking (more like banging) on my door,

"Logan it's time to get up we have school,"Sky shouted

"Where I am?" was the first thing I thought when I woke up and realized what happened last night. I couldn't get the image out of my head,why did he have to do that? Lulu didn't deserve it she was a little girl after all. I crawled up and leaned up on the counter my eyes were red and puffy and I just looked like hell. I don't think that magic was gonna work, but I did it anyways and I didn't look to bad so I shrugged it off on got in the shower. By the time I was done getting ready in the stupid blue and white uniform equipped with the even stupider cape I noticed that it had made my body look more manly than it should but it still fit like all the other ones.

Then a thought came to me Saladin must of done some magic to make it alter my body shape in the uniform. I went to my desk and grabbed my schedule and walked out. The other guys were all ready dressed and ready to go and seamed to be having some conversation about me. So I decided to listen in

"I can't believe we have to stick with the guy all day!"

"Riven he is not that bad. Nabu is dead we have to except that he won't ever come back!" They all must have been really close, than a thought came to me! I should give them my potion, I mean I have been thinking about using it but I didn't know who to use it on. If I brought my grandma back to life then she would miss my grandpaw to much and the same goes to my grandpas just the other way around and also they were close to dying anyways. Than I thought about my best friend Garrett but if I brought him back to life that meant he would miss his parents to much and he would be an orphan and I didn't want to do that to him. It went like that for everyone I just didn't want to give them that pain. I would have to talk to Saladin after school about that and about my dream.

I don't know how he was able to get that in my head but I don't want it to happen again that's for sure. I looked at my clock and saw it was only 8, oh joy this is going to be one lovely day (please note the sarcasm). When I walked out the boys saw me and started getting up.

"Finally what took you so long?" Brandon said

"I'm not a morning person,"

"Riven isn't one ether, look they have something in common all ready !" Timmy said

" Ha Ha Ha very funny let's just go I'm starved!" Riven's voice was dripping in sarcasm. We went to breakfast and the boys told me that they we all worked together the first part of the day to build teamwork and other team skills. Than we split up and go the our core classes like maths,

history, science, and English.

So off we went to do our team crap. I didn't want to do it just because I knew these guys knew how to work with each other well and how to move around each other and I didn't. When we got there the instructor was Codatorta.

He started off by telling the guys to go run 10 laps around the building and he told me he wanted me to stay to test out my abilities.

"This is a laser bow and arrow so all you have to do is pull the string back and an arrow will appear," he pulled it back and demonstrated it. It missed the target. I wanted to laugh but i knew it wouldn't be appropriate. I mean that was a hard shot. The bow was used like the one my grandfather used how all you had to do was pull back and an arrow would appear. I took the bow from him and pulled back the string was tight but I let go anyways and missed the target.

"It's ok I know what it's like to get a new bow and have the string be to tight, you'll just have to streach it," he said. I breathed in and out calming myself down and relaxing I closed my eyes and shot an arrow.

I opened my eyes and saw that it hit the bullseye. I turned to Codatorta and his eyes were widened in shock.

"H-how did you make that shot?"

"I took my bow pulled it back and shot an arrow," I did just as I said and it sank into the bullseye again.

"Our best archers cant even make that shot, hell,I can't even make that, so how did you do it?"

"I grew up doing archery, ever since I could hold a bow and arrow I was in lessons and everything I got good to. I'm able to shot up to 3 in a bullseye at one time from there to the top of the stands," I said pointing at the far end of the field and the top of the stands.

By now the boys came back from their run and looked at us.

" I think Logan broke Codatorta I've never seen him like this before!" Helia said faked shock.

"I didn't break him!" I yelled

"Well it looks like you did," Sky stated

"He didn't break me I'm just in shock, he is a lot better than all of our top notch archers," Codatorta said

"Wow really?" Timmy said calculating something. I'm guessing archers her suck.

"Yes even better at least 10 times better then our best,"

"Wow guys," I said fakeing a fan girl impression "you are making me fell all warm and fuzzy inside!" I don't like them talking about me like I'm not here all the joking came out of my voice "Stop, if your gonna talk about me than wait till later I don't like it," I snapped.

"Sorry," they said in unison

"Ok with that taken care of, what are we doing today?"

"You are going to go run 10 laps like everyone else around the stadium,"

"What! Come on I'm not he best runner out there. Can't I just skip that and get on with the day?"

"No! Now go or I'll make it 20 laps,"

"Ok ok I'm going!" I started to jog out of the arena. I was on my 9th lap or so when some guy pops up in front of me. I fell back and laded on my but. What the hell. How did he get here he does't look like a student or a teacher. He was tall and bulky his arms were huge like a stereotypical bodyhgaurd but his facewas just weird. It was rounded with short brown hair sticking in every direction. His eyes were pich black and he had a scar running down from his left eye to his chin. I have never seen him before and I knew he didn't go here so I asked him,

"Who are you and what do you want?" it came out a little harsh but I didn't care I should of been back by now.

"It doesn't matter who I am all that matters is me taking you to my boss," Who was his boss?Then a thought came to me.

"Y-your boss w-wouldn't h-h-happen to b-be A-Adrian would i-it?" I asked I couldnt stop my voice from shaking I was so scared.

"Ding ding ding we have a winner. Adrian is my boss and I have orders to take you with me ether conscious or unconscious. Which ever you prefer."

"How about I go left and you go right and say at we never ran into each other?" I said taking a few steps back

"No. I have my orders to take you I don't disappoint Adrian," as soon as he said that I started running as fast as I could in the other direction.

"Hey! Get back here!" I herd him yell but I was to busy running to look back. I could hear him getting closer and closer to me by the second. Just then I felt arms wrap around my waist and I was yanked of the ground and he threw me over his shoulder. After that I felt a hand hit my the back of my neck and I watched the world go black.

Third Person POV-5 minuets before

The boys watch Logan run out of the stadium to go do his laps. When he was gone Timmy starred to ask questions.

"How can he be better than our best? They've been here for 4 years."

"I don't know but he is good I'll have to ask Saladin about who trained him later. Right now I want you boys to start warming up." by the time the boys were done warming up Logan still hadn't come back yet.

"How long does it take one person to run 10 laps?" Riven asked

"I don't know but let's go find him," Helia said. So the boys walked out to see Logan knocked out and being carried off by some weird looking dude.

"Hey what are you doing?" The guy turned around and sent a glare the specialists way.

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Well it looks like your taking Logan somewhere," Riven said

"Riven that was a rhetorical question ," Timmy sighed

"Oh,"

"Yeah oh, anyways, we can't let you do that," Brandon said pulling out his sword.

"Yaeh! He is on our team and no one takes someone from our team without going through us first!" Sky said pulling his sword out also. They all got in a fighting stance but the man looked like he was having a conversation with someone else.

"But sir those were your orders, yes I guess you are right I'll be back soon," he turned to the boys and said "looks like its your lucky day." he said dropping Logan to the ground and walking off than dissapering through a portal.

"Who was that?" Timmy asked

"I don't know but we need to help Logan and see what he has to say about this,"


	4. Chapter 4

Logan's POV

My head hurt. Was the first thing I thought as I sat up. And where was I? I looked around and saw what looked like the infirmary at the school.  
>"Ah good your up,here," the nurse said handing me 2 tablets "this should help with your head."<br>"Oh thanks, ummm what happened?"  
>"That's what we wanted to know, your friends found you out cold."<br>"Oh," I said slowly "I can't remember much." I knew that was a lie I remembered everything. One of Adrian's guards or whatever you want to call them tried to take me to him.  
>"Don't worry it'll come back sooner or later," just then Saladin walked in.<br>"Ahh good your up. If you don't mind I'd like to speak with Logan in privet,"  
>"Ok," she turned to me and said "if you need anything I'll be in my office." with that said she turned on her heal and walked out the door.<br>"What happened?" Saladin questioned. I didn't know if I should tell him what happened, I mean I trust him and all but I didn't want to tell him. I knew if I didn't tell him he couldn't help me, so I decided to tell him.  
>"One of Adrian's guards came to take me to him and I started to run away he caught up to me he last thing I remember is him knocking me out," once I was done with my explanation he was just standing there looking like he was thinking it over.<br>"Please don't make me leave I don't want to go back to my old life," the words just flew out of my mouth without me even thinking.  
>"I won't make you leave,but I'll have to put some things up to help you, I don't think he will try this again for some time so you are good, I'll think things over and get back to you tomorrow. I want you to go back to your room and get some sleep."<br>"Yes sir, oh before I leave I wanted to talk to you about a dream I had last night and my potion,"  
>"We can talk about that tomorrow, like I said earlier you need to rest so, no ifs, ands, or buts, got it?"<br>"Got it," I said a little disappointed because I wanted to get this off my chest ,but I knew I better not argue.  
>"Can you walk to your room alright?"<br>"Ya, I'm fine don't worry," I said starting to get up and go.  
>"Tomorrow right after school in my office,"<br>"Yes sir," I started to walk to my room when I made it I could hear the guys talking,  
>"Do you think he's alright he has been gone all day?" I thought that was Riven's voice,<br>"Riven look your caring," Helia said pausing probably getting a death stare from Riven "Ok ok I was just joking, he should be fine he was just hit I'm the head hard and is resting in the infirmary," I decided it would be a good time to walk in so I did  
>"I didn't know you guys cared about me so much, I'm touched." I said faking enthusiasm. Talking just made my head hurt worse, so I started walking to my room when I was stopped by Brandon<br>"Where are you going?" he asked  
>"To my room, to sleep my head is killing me,"<br>"Oh"he said, "well have fun,"  
>"Yeah yeah if you need me you know where to find me," I said walking into my room closing the door, I decided I don't want to stay in this stupid uniform so I decided to change into something more comfy. Once that was done I crawled in to bed and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.<br>The next day was well...uneventful, I already knew everything my teachers were teaching me so I didn't bother to take any notes. I was walking to Saladins office when Helia walked up to me.  
>"Hey we are going to Magix later, do you want to come?"<br>"No thanks, I have to go talk to Saladin, thanks for the offer though."  
>"No problem, have fun." he said walking away<br>I walked into Saladins office and he was there talking to  
>Corditorda. I decided to wait and 5 minuets later he walked out of the office. I walked in to see Saladin working on some papers, I cleared my thought and he looked up.<br>"Ah good your here, have a seat," he said gesturing to to one of the many chair that were in the room. I took a seat in the one right in front of his desk.  
>"Now I know you told me what happened yesterday, but will you please tell me again,"<br>"Sure," again I told him every detail about what had happened  
>"How was he able to find you so fast?"<br>"I think I know why,"  
>"Well,do tell." I ended up telling him everything about my dream and when I was done he said,<br>"I guess that explains it," he said his words slowing down as he went into thought. I waited for him to speak I didn't want to disturb his thoughts, finally after a few minuets he said...  
>"You are going to,tell one boy on the team your secret!"<br>Line Break

Logan's POV

"Look I asked you here because I thought you would get it and maybe trust me if I told you,"  
>"Well what is it you want to tell me?" he said with venom in his voice. Ok maybe I shouldnt of picked Riven to tell my secret.<br>"Ok look I don't want to tell anyone this because it could put you in danger as well as everyone around you,"  
>"Spit it out all ready!"<br>"Ok ok," might as well get this over with "I'magirlhidingfrommydadwhowant stostealmypowers. " I spit out of my mouth summing it up the best I could.  
>"What?" he asked leaning forward<br>I sighed and slowed down "I'm a girl hiding from my dad who wants to steal my powers." I could see that Riven was trying to hold back his laughter but failed when he let out a huge laugh in the middle of the restaurant we were in.  
>"Thats hilarious, you a girl, I mean we all know you look feminine and we all thought you were gay, but going as far as saying you are a girl is like icing on the cake!" he said wiping tears from his eyes<br>"I'm am telling you the truth," I said crossing my arms and mumbling "Chose someone he says, it won't be that hard he says, bullshit!" I say thinking back to what Saladin had told me to do.

Flashback

"WHAT!" I screamed after he told me I HAD TO TELL SOMEONE!  
>"I want you to tell someone your secret, is one of the boys knows they can help keep you safe," he stated firmly then changing to a kinder tone. "Your grandparents asked me to keep you safe and that's what I intend to do."<br>"I know they asksd you to keep me safe, but won't that be a risk for the other person If I tell?"  
>"Well,than its a risk we will have to take."<br>"What if they don't belive me?" I asked  
>"It shouldn't be that hard to do, just show them you power but not for to long he will probably be tracking you,"<p>

End Flashback

I started getting up to leave before Riven grabbed my wrists and pulled me back down.  
>"Why did you do this? I mean the whole I'm gonna make up a story and tell you I'm a girl thing."<br>"It's not a joke, I'm being serious here!" I said with force in my tone.  
>"Fine, if you say it's not a joke then show me your powers."<br>"You know what!FINE, I WILL!" I yelled standing up and walking out of the restaurant and walking to an alleyway.  
>Once I was sure no one was looking I shouted "Belivex!"<p>

Rivens POV

"Belivex!" I heard Logan yell then there was a flash of light. When it cleared I saw a fairy with one wing red pointed and bat like and another wing that was white rounded and angle like. She had a strapless dress that went to her mid-thigh and was white up top and looked like it was being engulfed by red from the bottom. She also had on white knee high boots and on top of her head were pointed devil horns. This was good! He hired some fairy to transform wail he hid behind a wall. "Alright Logan come out from behind the wall,"  
>"I AM LOGAN!" the fairy yelled. Then the girl transformed out of her fairy form and there was Logan! My jaw literally dropped this is not happening.<br>"Now do you believe me?" all I could do was nod my head like an idiot and try to remember how to close my mouth. Then he, wait she, started to laugh. "What's so funny?" I asked pulling out my cool and collected facade.  
>"The look on your face," she giggled.<br>"Ya well I thought you were lying." I said as I started to walk out of the alleyway.

Logans POV

I watched as Riven walked out of the alleyway and I started to run after him "So, you won't tell anyone about this...right?" I asked a little skeptical.  
>"I'll have to think about it."<br>"Oh good..." wait a second "What do you mean, you'll think about it?"  
>"I don't know, it would be better if everyone knows, but if you say it will put us in danger than..." he trailed off.<br>"Please don't tell anyone it can put everyone in danger, please?"  
>"Fine, I won't tell."<br>"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" I cheered hugging him.  
>"Let's just head back to school," he started walking back to the cycles when I grabbed his wrist "Wait I wanted to talk to you about your friend Nabu," I could he his face drop and his eyes go cold.<br>"Why?" he snapped  
>"I have a potion that my gran-" I stopped I didn't want to tell him about what happened it may cause him to pity me and hate that look, so I started over. "I have a potion that if I use a spell right can bring his soul back to his body." he looked at me funny for a second them he grabbed my shoulders "You can bring Nabu back?"<br>"Yes, if his parents agree and Nabu agrees,"  
>"What do you mean if he agrees?"<br>"To bring a soul back two things must happen one they have to be a good soul it can't be a soul from hell, and two the soul must agree to come back to the world of the living." I told him thinking about my conversation with Saladin again.

Flashback

"Now have you decided who you would like to give your potion to?"  
>"Yes," I said clearly looking him in the eye "I want to give it to the man the guys keep talking about, Nabu I think that was his name."<br>"Are you sure? We could give it to one of your grandparents or a friend?" I sighed and looked at the ground.  
>"Yes, I don't want to put them through the pain I am feeling,"<br>"Alright, I will contact his parents tonight, if they say yes then I'll take you to go give him the potion."  
>"Wait what do you mean by that?"<br>"Only a fairy with your abilities can give this potion. Once the fairy reaches the belivex stage then they can use there power to enhance the powers of potions to bring some back from the grave. Here." he said sliding a old book towards me. "It will help help. If you have questions ask me and I'll ask for you."  
>"Ummm, ok thanks."<p>

End Flashback

"Well what are you waiting for? Let's go tell Layla and go!"  
>"I can't. I have to figure out how it works and we have to wait for his parents approval."<br>"Oh," his face fell.  
>"Don't worry. If all goes well then you can see him soon. But for right now let's head back to Redfountain."<br>Once we made it back to the school. The boys were packing things up and getting ready to leave. "What are y'all doing?"  
>"We were given a mission, we need to stop at Pixie Village and then we are heading to Earth to help the girls apparently there's a new enemy to face and Faragonda wants us there," Brandon replied.<br>My only thought was shit!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey y'all this is my first new chapter, but if you haven't read it over from chapter one you won't get the whole story I've changed a lot of things that has to do with plot so please I beg you to re-read it! Anyways please review I love to hear feed back, I know this chapter kinda sucks but it will get better I think in about 2 or 3 chapters I'm going to write about Logan's past sostay tuned. Anyways on with the story...**

* * *

><p>Logan's POV<p>

I could feel the blood drain from, why were we going to Pixie village? The others must if seen my face and Helia and asked "what's wrong Logan you look like you've seen a ghost!?" What do I tell them I just can say I have a pixie!

"Uhhhh well ummm my sister," yeah that's a good excuse "we'll before she died she ummm had a pixie and we were always there. I just thought of her when you said that she died a few days ago," I owned a pixie and I really missed her but I can't go there I did spend a lot of time at pixie village when I was running from him, he could never find it so it was the safest place for me.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that," Helia said I could just see pity in all there eyes.

"What do you have to be sorry for?" I snapped I don't know why though "I don't need pity and don't say you don't potty be I can see it in your eyes there was no stopping her death so don't live in the past as I like to say, I'll go pack." I said as I left to my room. Why did I say it couldn't of been stopped I guess it couldn't of. He's crazy and I'm going kill him simple as that!

Pixie Village

"So what exactly are we doing here?" Riven asked as we were walking our if the ship to the village.

"Salaidan said we needed to one get a plant from the head pixie for him and we needed to grab the girls pixies and bring them to earth with us," Timmy stated

"Isn't that a little dangerous to bring pixies to earth?" I asked.

"No not anymore there's magic back on earth." Sky said. Well isn't that dandy! Sarcasm, please. We reached the village and the first thing we here is

"LOGAN!" And the next thing I know I'm being tackled to the ground by pixies. How they do that I don't know.

"We've missed you so much! Where have you been?" They all say at once.

"We'll if you get off me I'll tell you," I said laughing they all got off me and I stood up. "I'm here with these guys we are here to get a few things then we will be leaving," I could see all there faces fall.

"Pixies I think you will be able to spend time with 'him' while he's here," that's when the head pixie showed up " I have the plant you are looking for specialist, come with me and I'll get it for you." The boys and I started to follow her when she turned around and said "Not you Logan," she said in a stern voice.

"What why not me I'm a specialist to," I said pouting

"There's someone you've missed." After she said that you could here a small pixie scream just as loud as the first set of pixies.

"LOGAN!" And yet again I was tackled to the ground but this time by a single pixie. Mine. Her names Warp and she's small like smaller than Piff small, she wears a halter top dress with different color purple layers (like Blooms enchantix dress) and she has blond hair held up in a high ponytail and a small locket around her neck in the shape of a heart.

"WARP! How are you I've missed you so much!" I said not paying attention to the hard pixie saying " Come along boys lets go get that plant," and taking the boys away.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to pick up the Winx fairies," I said questionably.

"That's us," 5 pixies said at once and one one just nodded.

"Well one parts done, Warp you should come with us."

"Really you'll let me come on an adventure this time?"

"Yeah I'm getting kinda lonely anyways if it gets dangerous then you can teal port everyone back," see Warp is the pixie of portals and can travel to any world in the magic dimension when she wants to.

"Do I get to meet your grandparents to? You always talk about then and I want to meet them!"

"We'll that's gonna be hard," I said as I looked down

"Why?" She questioned

"He killed them along with everyone else, I'm alone," I said as a tear silently fell down my cheek.

"No your not alone! Don't you ever say that! You have me and that mew group of boys you've be friended I don't want you to ever say that again you here me?" I let out a small laugh

"Ma'am yes ma'am!" And I gave a small salute.

"Logan get the pixies and lets go! We have to be on Earth by sundown! Lets go!" I heard Brandon shout

"You heard the man ladies! Go go go get on the ship!"

"Ma'am yes ma'am!" They all said quietly and faked saluted. When we were all on the ship Helia made sure all the right pixies were on the ship. "Hey who are you?" He asked turning to Warp.

"I'm Warp. Pixie of portals. Nice to meet you!"

"We'll I don't think you are suppose to be with us,"

"She's with me." I told Helia leaning forward.

"Why?" Riven asked. Is he really that stupid? I told him I was a fairy! I have a pixie.

"She wanted to come with me, she was my dead sisters pixie and I didn't wasn't her to be alone!" I snapped.

"Ok ok sorry I asked." He said raising his hands. Whatever I thought.

"Anyways pixies we asked you to come with us to see the girls is they need help, there is a new enemy they are facing and he's looking for a pixie and we have reason t belive it's one of you so we brought you here to protect you." Wow that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. They'd be safer in Pixie Village. "Idiots." I scoffed. Warp turned and looked at me and nodded her head. If we new anything a out being on the run and the safest places it wouldn't be earth that's for sure. We tried earth one time to see if it would be a safe place to hide. No! You stick out like a sore thumb.


End file.
